


I Am Fully Committed to You

by DancingQueensStories



Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27568675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingQueensStories/pseuds/DancingQueensStories
Summary: This is a one shot of what I wished happened in S6 when Julia told William, that Darcy agreed to the annulment.
Relationships: William Murdoch/Julia Ogden
Kudos: 1





	I Am Fully Committed to You

Julia had just finished her dinner with her almost ex-husband Darcy; she feared when she came back from Vienna, that she would have maybe feelings for him, but nothing.   
They just paid when Julia said, “so were in an agreement, we’ll get an annulment?”  
“Yes, Julia, you have my word.”  
Julia smiled and got up really fast out of her chair, “thank you” and was about to leave when Darcy asked her, “want a ride home, Julia?”  
She turns back, “uh, no. I am heading to the station to see, William, but thanks”  
Darcy nodded and waved bye

When Julia got to the station, she saw William was still in his office and ran in out of breath, “William, I have to talk to you”  
He looks up at her from his desk with a concerned look, he gets up, “Julia, what is it?”  
Trying to catch her breath, “I just met with Darcy, he has agreed to the annulment.”  
William, wide eyed asks, “we can be married?”  
Julia smiles and laughs, “yes we can be married!”  
So thrilled and happy they kiss passionately, for all the whole station to see, but they didn’t care.  
William looks at her and caresses, “I love you, so much. I have never stopped loving you.”  
Julia caressed his cheek, “I love you, too William and to prove it” she looks at her rings Darcy gave her, and takes them off and puts them in her skirt pocket, “I am fully committed to you, William Murdoch.”  
They smile at each other and kiss again.  
“When is the annulment, going to happen?” William asks  
“Next week, and after it happens, we have to wait about a month or two, to get the legal documents done. The we can marry.”

(3 Days Later)

William was in his office, looking at his chalkboard, figuring out his latest clue when he hears a knock on the door and turns around and sees Julia with a smile, “William”  
“Julia, what a pleasant surprise”  
Julia smiled, “it is and I do have another surprise for you”  
“Oh, what?”  
“This morning, Darcy asked me if I could meet him and get the annulment done today, since he had to go away on business.”  
“You’re a free woman?”  
Julia smiled and nodded excitedly, “yes”  
William grabbed, lifted her up and twirled her around and gave her a kiss, “marry me, Julia?”  
“No”  
“What?” he said with a sad face  
“William, you have to ask me properly”  
“Oh” he says and puts her down and goes to his desk drawer and gets the ring.  
He goes back over to her, “Julia…” then bends down on one knee, “Julia Ogden, will you do the honor of becoming my wife?”  
“William, I am fully committed to you…so yes, I will marry you”  
They both smile as he puts the ring on her ring and then they kiss.  
“I love you, William”  
“I love you, Julia”


End file.
